1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to the implants sold by Stryker Dental Implants, Kalamazoo, Mich. 49001 and particularly, Stryker Fin Implant model nos. 260-135-008 and equivalents. However, this differ from the present invention because they fail to provide a termination having a multi-sided body (hexagonal portion) and a beveled portion adjacent thereto with the consequent compatible interface surface for engaging a prosthetic abutment free from debris traps. Also, the prior art fails to teach an anti-rotational mechanism for the abutment further, the prior art does not disclose a cylinder root form implant fixture with helical grooves or a screw type root form.
Another relevant reference is Duthie, Jr.'s patent wherein a dental implant that includes implant means 12 is disclosed with an abutment 44 that includes a frustoconical post member 40. Member 40 includes a distal and narrowest end 40 b that mates with tapered cavity 32 b. However, Duthie, Jr. fails to disclose a multi-face portion adjacent to an coaxially disposed with respect to the inwardly beveled portion. Also, Duthie, Jr. does not disclose an inwardly extending beveled portion. Duthie, Jr. also lacks a cylindrical portion since thread block section 26 is really part of the shaft. In fact, the purpose of the thread block section 26 is to permit bone to grow there. See column 4, line 18. This is not the purpose of cylindrical portion 60.